<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride and Prejudice in the Tower by SensitiveScorpio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157742">Pride and Prejudice in the Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveScorpio/pseuds/SensitiveScorpio'>SensitiveScorpio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Garfield is a simp, Pride and Prejudice References, PrideandPrejudiceisthebestromancenovelofalltimechangemymind, References to Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveScorpio/pseuds/SensitiveScorpio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven loses her copy of her favourite romance novel. Garfield discovers he really likes Jane Austen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan &amp; Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a misconception that Raven didn’t like happy endings. </p><p>The people who always saw her with her nose in a book just assumed that she was reading some sort of spell book, or maybe a book about human sacrifice, y’know, books befitting the spawn of a demon. Though the truth was something quite different, Raven never bothered to speak to these assumptions and correct them; partly because she liked being intimidating and left alone to a certain extent, and partly because the truth was much more embarrassing.</p><p>How people would laugh if they found out Raven of Azarath, demon, mistress of magic, the Teen Titans resident goth girl, liked reading period pieces.</p><p>It all started when she took out Charlotte Brönte’s Jane Eyre from the library. </p><p>She was hesitant at first, because she knew it was a love story, and she wasn’t sure she believed in those yet, but she was drawn to the book’s darker, more gothic aspects of mistreated orphans, dark castles, and a pyromaniac, mad woman locked up in high towers, haunting hallways with her wails. She finished it in one day. And though she didn’t want to admit it to herself, she related to small, plain, always-overlooked, Jane Eyre, and allowed herself a to nurse a small flame of hope that she too could find someone who loved her.</p><p>After that she couldn’t stop. She read Wuthering Heights, but after finding all of the characters loathsome, and the ending not so happy after all, she decided to try Jane Austen’s works instead, and sped through all of them within a fortnight. Now her copy of Pride and Prejudice was one of her most prized possessions, and she’s reread it almost 12 times. Knowing what words will appear on the page before she’s even turned it.</p><p>She’s come to find that she rather likes happy endings, providing the characters aren’t too vapid, and through a sincere development of character they’ve earned it.</p><p>But, that doesn’t mean she wants people to know it. She still likes to hide behind her creepy exterior, and she isn’t comfortable having even her friends know the truth. Keeping it to herself makes it less silly, allows her to keep her timid wishes/hopes alive, and fantasize about her own happy ending. </p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Garfield was pretty sure people didn’t even think he could read. </p><p>Which, if you thought about it, was actually pretty insulting. But he guessed it made sense, he didn’t act the most mature of the Titans, in fact he could definitely say he acted the least mature of the Titans. But that didn’t mean he was illiterate!</p><p>Yeah sure he didn’t like to read that much, but that’s just because he never could find the right book. Every book he opened seemed to take itself way too seriously with the author sounding pompous and using magniloquent (yeah, he didn’t know what that word meant either but that’s the kind of words these morons used) language that just over complicated things. It was just way more fun to play Mega Monkeys with Cy or Rob than it was to try and force himself to read a dusty old book.</p><p>That was, until he found a copy of Pride and Prejudice left on the kitchen table of the Tower.</p><p>Garfield did actually know who Jane Austen was, he didn’t live under a rock, he had been educated, thank you very much, he was just unsure what it was doing in the Tower. He stared at it for a while, wondering whose it could be. Robin was really into murder mysteries, Starfire wasn’t proficient enough in English to understand its more complicated writing style, Cy only read instruction manuals for appliances or cars, and it was a well-known fact that Raven was too cool and smart to waste her time reading romance novels. So who did it belong to?</p><p>He picked it up and leafed through the pages. There was no name on the inside cover, so no clues there, but whoever it belonged to had clearly read it a lot; the spine was creased, the pages were well-thumbed, and there were some stains of what could have been tea or coffee on many of the pages.</p><p>“Well someone clearly thinks it’s a good book” he said out loud to the empty kitchen. He opened it to the first page. </p><p>“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.”</p><p>Well, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do right now. He tucked it under his arm and brought it to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven was panicking, and Raven never panicked.</p><p>She couldn’t find it. She had searched everywhere in her room, through all her bookshelves, under her bed, she even went into Nevermore to question Knowledge but even that yellow nerd didn’t know where her book was!</p><p>Raven shuddered to think what would happen if she had left it in the common living space, and one of her teammates saw it, but as it wasn’t anywhere in her room she had no choice but to look there.</p><p>She scanned the halls, and, finding them empty, she ventured out. She couldn’t hear any sounds coming from the kitchen and, thinking maybe she had left it carelessly on the table whilst getting tea, she checked for it there. No such luck. She groaned, letting her head fall onto the counter. It just didn’t make sense, no one else in the Tower would read that kind of book!</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>The loud knock on his door brought Gar back to reality. </p><p>“Friend Beast Boy it is time to dine!” called Starfire sweetly.</p><p>Holy crap, it was dinner time already? Last time Gar checked it was a bit after lunchtime, had he really been reading for that long?</p><p>“Uhhh be right there Star, thanks!” He called, sliding the bookmark into the pages. Though he usually loved eating with his friends, he didn’t really feel like it tonight, he’d rather finish this chapter. Oh my god, was that what Raven felt like all the time?</p><p>“Yo BB get your ass in here, we don’t got all day!” Cyborg yelled.</p><p>“Shut up I’m coming!” He responded, before hiding the book underneath his pillow and heading to the dinner table. Elizabeth and Wickham’s flirting would have to wait.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>“That lying scoundrel” Beast Boy muttered to himself, turning the page and reading more of Mr. Darcy’s letter exposing the horrible truth behind Wickham's past actions. “I can’t believe Elizabeth was going to choose him over Darcy”. Beast Boy yawned, and glanced at his clock. “Oh my gosh! It’s 3:00am?” He cried, incredulously. “The last time I stayed up this late was to play Mega Monkeys 4: the Return of the Baboon King!”. </p><p>Still shocked, he put on his retainer, turned off the light, and yawned “ I just hope Lizzie makes the right decision in the end” he mumbled, turning over and snuggling up with the book under his chin.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Raven couldn’t sleep. That in itself wasn’t unusual - she was often haunted by her demons at night, and yes she did realize the irony behind that - but she was too perplexed about her Pride and Prejudice situation. It had been almost a full day, anyone who had found the book would surely have put it back where they found it by now; especially because it wasn’t a book any of them would like. So where was it? She would be so upset if she lost it for good. </p><p>Turning onto her side she brought a pillow against her body and thought more about her predicament. She supposed one of her friends might be reading it, Starfire did like romance novels, Robin might be trying to expand his horizons, and Cyborg might be trying to impress Bumblebee. That just left Beast Boy...yeah no. Call her prejudiced but there was NO WAY BB was reading a literarily complex, Georgian era romantic drama. No way would he understand the subtleties and notice the gradual character development that made everything so exciting. Sighing, she yanked a pillow over her head and tried to get sleep to come.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>“Well, well, well” sang Garfield to himself the next morning as he read about Elizabeth Bennet’s embarrassment at being caught walking about and admiring the grounds at Pemberley: “Seems like someone has had a bit of a change of heart.” On one hand he was thrilled that Lizzy was developing feelings of love for Darcy (they had already become his OTP), but on the other he supposed Lizzy was being a tad fickle, liking the looks of Pemberley and thinking about how she could have been mistress of it so soon after refusing Darcy’s offer of marriage. He couldn’t hold it against her though, she had been deceived by Wickham and now realized his true character, and was reforming her opinion on Darcy without being biased. And for that, he commended her. Besides, Beast Boy knew all about changing his opinions about someone rather quickly; just look at how he had felt about Raven before he and Cy ventured into Nevermore, or heck, before and after her Malchior incident.</p><p>Come to think of it...his and Raven’s relationship was a lot like Darcy and Elizabeth’s. Neither of them liked each other at first, whenever they interacted she would be caustic and biting and he would make snide remarks, and then, almost without realizing it, he found himself madly in…never mind. Garfield shook his head, as if the physical motion of it would banish those thoughts. He sighed. Their relationship couldn’t be like Darcy’s and Elizabeth’s for one sole reason: Raven would never come to love him as ardently as he did her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here’s the second chapter. Ngl, I’m not sure where I’m going to go with this or how long I want to drag it out for so I’m afraid I have to ask y’all not to expect this to be a very long work. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed! </p><p>P.S there are a LOT of references to P&amp;P in this chapter so it’ll probably get confusing if you haven’t read it. And if you haven’t, you seriously should.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are more chapters. Just have yet to post them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>